Prince
by Cheeseball417
Summary: This is the third story in my Guardian series. This story will revolve around Rose's son's life. For more, read the stories!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** Well I'm back. This story picks up five years after the end of the last story. I suggest reading both the previous stories that lead up to this one. You don'thave to, but you might be confused.

**ApPOV:**

"Andy?" I asked the blonde that sat beside me.

We were walking out of the movie theater that was located only a couple miles from our home. Andria and I had been best friend since she was born, even though she was a year younger than I.

I watched as her big green eyes turned to face me. I had always loved those eyes but now that she was nearing her 16th birthday, I was noticing her more and more, esspecially her eyes.

"Yes pollo?" She said her emerald green eyes meeting my own electric blue.

"Would you be willing to come to my aunt's marriage with me?" I asked.

"You mean Saffron's?" She asked a crease appearring between his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I said, worried she would decline.

"To Jeremy right?" I nodded, "They already have two girls, why do they bother?" She asked as we slipped into the waiting car.

"I have no idea, no one seems to mind, royals or otherwise. I guess they just want to since the kids go by Jeremy's name." I said slowly, thinking as I spoke.

"I guess, it will make it easier for the girls, esspecially Elizabeth, since she is four and wil soon wonder why she has a different last name than her own mother."

"Anyway, will you go with me?" I asked, a smirk spreading onto my lips.

"Well…I'll have to think about it…." She said turning her head from me slightly. My smirk faultered a bit, _Would she turn me down?_ "Is it like a date?" She asked finally.

I thought about it for a moment, looking at her face, trying to figure out what she wanted the answer to be. Then I answered, "Do you want it to be?"

"Hmm… I'll think about it." She said as she quickly pecked my cheek and jumped out of the car and ran off.

"So is that a yes?" I called after her.

She turned around just befor she turned the corner onto her street, she giggled and I thought I saw a nod. Then she turned the corner and ran off down the street.

I chuckled to myself and began to walk home myself. I passed the street Andria had dissapeared onto. I glanced down the isle of houses and I saw a door open and flood the street with light, I watched a figure slip into the building gracefully and close the door behind it.

_Andria. _I thought, _Why can't I just work up the courage to tell her how I feel?_

"Maybe it's because your scared?" A voice said behind me. I spun around, a flame starting to form in my left had, only to come face to face with my two sisters.

I glanced at the older one, my twin. She had black hair that cascaded around her shoulders. She wore a pair of jeans and a simple purple tee-shirt. She was a dhampir, as she was supposed to be. When our mother was pregnant with her and I, she had started to die, I being able to wield spirit magic had brought her back, without even knowing what I had did. It had taken us until we were ten to figure out how to work the bond both ways, she could read my thoughts and I could read hers.

"Artemis! Butt out of my thoughts!" I exclaimed. I hated when she read my mind without my permission.

"But, Pollo! It's fun to read your mind." Ashlyn exclaimed, a pout appearing on her face.

Ashlyn had black hair that fell just like Artemis's hair did, but Ashlyn and I had the same bright blue eyes. She was wearing a matching sweatshirt and sweatpants combo. She was tall and skinny, so even in casual wear she looked like a model (hey, even though she is my sister, doesn't mean I don't know she's considered to be hot). We were also both moroi, which we shouldn't be, according to vampire genetics 101. Since our mother was shadow kissed, just like Artemis and Ashlyn, somehow we ended up as moroi.

Ashlyn and Artemis had gotten into a fight with a strigoi once when the two had snuck out of court. Ashlyn died, and as soon as Artemis had killed off the strigoi, she called me though the bond and I came as fast as I could. I used every ounce of strength to bring my sister back, in fact I used every ounce of spirit, so I could no longer use any of it. This prevented all side effects except for the three-way bond.

"Whatever." I said shaking my head, "Where are you to coming from?" I asked.

"Dan's house. Rissa and Jade were there, too." Ashlyn said.

"Oh… So who are you two bringing to the wedding?" I asked.

"Dean Badica. That royal moroi." Artemis said.

"Dean! Of all people, you choose Dean?" I yelled.

Dean was a year older than us, and he didn't have the best reputation,in fact, I'm pretty sure he knock more than one girl up.

"Hey! Do you think I didn't think this through!" Art yelled at me.

"No! I know you didn't think this through! If you did you would have realized you are a royal! In fact you are the king's daughter! Plus you are a dhampir! All royal moroi want to get into any dhampir'a pants! And here you are; a royal dhampir! You have the title and the genes!" I yelled at her.

She just stood with her had on her hip and tapping her foot. Ashlyn was looking between the two of us as if watching a tennis match.

"You done yet?" She asked, in a deadly quiet voice, then in the same voice, she continued, "I realize this. I also realized something you failed to. First off, mom. Would anyone mess with me if I had her backing me?" She paused, "Second off, I graduated a school for killing six years early. I know how to kill, so I might not even need Mom. And thirdly, have you looked at my neck lately?" She asked and spun around, exposing her neck to me.

There were _tons _of molnija marks on the back of her neck. Last I had checked there had only been two and the promise mark. "When did this…. You know what? I don't want to know." I said.

"And who are you going with, Ash?" I asked smirking, when she blushed.

All I got in response were a bunch of mumbles. "What was that Artemis?"

_Shut Up Art! You already know!_ Ashlyn thought through the bond towards Artemis, but I also say a face. A face I knew…

"You're going with Danny?" I exclaimed.

I knew that Danny and Ashlyn were best friends and that they had been since they were born, but dating? I never expected this. Danny was like my little brother. So now, my little sister was dating my little brother.

Well this will be interesting.

**A.N. **Okay I know that this was kind of short, the next one will be longer. Let me know what you all think! I want reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV: Rose!**

I sat on the couch in the dark watching the front door. I know what you're thinking, is she crazy. Well if you must know, I'm waiting for my kids to get home, three hours after curfew. I mean I can live with anything up to an hour, but once I need to use "hours" in the sentence "You are _ hour(s) late!" is when I start to worry.

For those of you who don't know, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway Ozera, call me Rose, or you will be sorry. I graduated, top of my class, from St. Vladimir's Academy seventeen years ago, married the King-to-be, gained the status of queen, as well as having and raising three children, Apollo, Artemis and Ashlyn.

Apollo and Artemis are twins. They are both 17-years-old, but Apollo just stopped the whole "I'm older by two minutes" thing a year ago. They were special, and I'm not just saying that because they are my children. They really were special. First off, Apollo was a moroi. That shouldn't be possible since I'm a dhampir, but regardless Apollo was born a healthy moroi, so I'm not going to complain. Artemis is a dhampir, like she should be, however, she is able to use magic, which only morois are supposed to be able to do. And to add onto all that weirdness, they are both able to control all of the elements (air, water, earth, air and spirit), well not anymore, since they used all of their spirit power to bring their little sister, Ashlyn, back to life, long story.

Ashlyn was born a moroi, like her brother, but unlike she was supposed to, and since I got a healthy baby girl, I didn't complain. She is now 15-years-old. She had specialized in air five years ago. Honestly, Ashlyn was my easiest child, she specialized like she was supposed to, she did her homework, cleaned her room, pretty much a parent's dream child, which is what had me worried. I had learned from experience that the innocent ones are never innocent. And Ashlyn was as innocent as 15-year-olds get.

The lights turning on and a shrill scream pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Rose! What the hell are you doing sitting in the dark at one in the morning?" My sister-in-law, Saffron, yelled at me.

I had known Saffron since she was eleven, when her parents, sort-of, left her on her brother's doorstep. We had become best friends (saving someone from a _giant_ shark tends to bring you two pretty close). Now she was twenty-eight and getting married in less than a week. She was wearing a spaghetti strap pink shirt with a white heart in the bottom-right corner and a pair of pink-poka-dotted white _short_ shorts. Her black hair was pulled into a sloppy bun. And her hand was currently on her hip and her foot was tapping. _SHIT! I'm in it deep!_

"Waiting for Artemis, Apollo and Ashlyn to come home." I said, not moving my eyes from the door.

"Oh didn't I tell you? They asked me if they could stay out late." Saffron said.

"So wait. I've been sitting her for two _hours_ waiting for my kids to come home, and you told them they could stay out late." I said in a deadly quiet voice.

"Yeah. Art and Ash went to Dan's with Riss and Jade, and Pollo and Andria went to the movies." She said walking into the kitchen, only to reappear seconds later with a water bottle.

"So I just missed two _hours _of sleep." I asked in the same tone as before.

"Yeah…. Oh CRAP! Rose, Jane and Liz are sleeping! You know its not good to wake a four or two year old!" She whisper-shouted as she back towards the stairs.

"Then just don't scream." I said as I stood up, my black dress falling around my mid-thighs. I stepped forward a step quick and she took off up the spiral staircase. I made noises so it sounded like I was chasing her until I heard a door slam shut and lock. Then I stopped and walked upstairs to my room, where I fell into bed.

"Rose? Where have you been?" A voice said from beside me.

I turned to face my husband. Christian was beautiful. He had a perfect face, especially his eyes. He had those bright blue eyes that marked an Ozera, a trait that had been passed on to Apollo and Ashlyn.

"I've been waiting for the kids to get home." I said. His eyes widened in panic as he started to get up. "Chris. Your sister let them stay out late." He calmed down.

"Fine." He said and he lay back down. I scooted over to be next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep almost as soon as he secured his hold on me.

**ApPOV:**

We were standing outside of our house now. Something felt off.

"Mom isn't waiting for us in the dark again." Artemis said.

"That's right. I am." I almost jumped out of my skin when my aunt appeared from the bushes. Besides our mom, she was the best guardian I knew. She could hide anywhere and protect anyone from anything. "You owe me big for covering your butts. Now get upstairs and go to sleep. We have the picnic tomorrow." She said.

"Thank you so much Auntie Saff." Ashlyn said hugging our aunt.

"Yeah. Yeah." Saffron said with a smile as she hugged back and kissed the top of Ash's head.

Ash ran upstairs to her room to follow our aunt's rules. Artemis followed her sister after giving our aunt a quick hug. I started to follow her but Auntie Saffs put her hand on my chest stopping me.

"Pollo, how was your date?" She asked.

"It wasn't a date." I said shortly.

"Are you bringing her as your date to the wedding?"

"She is coming with me if that's what you mean." I said. She walked up the stairs and put her hand on the knob.

She sighed, "Why can't you two admit you love each other and live happily ever after?" She went inside.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to have heard that or not so I answered anyway, "It just isn't that easy." I walked up the steps and sat down on the top one. I met a pair of eyes. "How much did you hear?" I asked

"Everything after the girls went inside."

**AnPOV: Andria!**

"Honey? Where did you get that jacket?" My mom asked when I walked into the kitchen.

I looked at the jacket I was wearing. It was a grey zip-up from Abercrombie and Fitch. _Crap_. "It's Apollo's, I forgot to give it back, he gave it to me when we were walking into the theater. Can I go run it over to him?" I asked.

"Fine, but make it quick." Mom replied.

I walked back outside into the warm July night. I crossed the street and walked over to the next street (**A.N.** The streets are parallel so she just walked through the people across from her yard). I saw Saffron hug both the girls and them disappear. I walked closer until I could hear what they were saying.

I watched as Apollo started to follow her but Saffron put her hand on his chest stopping him.

"Pollo, how was your date?" She asked.

"It wasn't a date." He said shortly.

"Are you bringing her as your date to the wedding?"

"She is coming with me if that's what you mean." He said. She walked up the stairs and put her hand on the knob.

She sighed, "Why can't you two admit you love each other and live happily ever after?" She went inside.

"It just isn't that easy." He said in a quiet voice.

He walked up the steps and sat down on the top one. I met his bright blue eyes. "How much did you hear?" He asked

"Everything after the girls went inside." I answered.

He patted the wood next to him. I walked over to sit next to him.

"I brought your jacket back." I said after an awkward silence.

"You're kidding me!" He laughed, "You brought my jacket back at one in the morning even though you were going to see me tomorrow?" I nodded, keeping my head down and blushing. _Why am I so stupid! I shouldn't have done that! Now I look like an obsessed chick! That's why I ran away after he asked if it was a date! I didn't want him to see me as an obsessed teenaged girl!_

He chuckled and I felt him wrap an arm around me. He put his fingers under my chin and tilted it back so he could look at me. "Thank you." He said, "Now it's late, so how about you call your mom and ask if you can sleep over tonight, you can borrow Ash's or Art's cloths." I nodded. I quickly called my mom and asked her about the plan, and she said it was fine.

We got up and walked into the Ozera house.

"Meet me in my room in five?" Apollo asked when we were in front of his and Ashlyn's rooms (**A.N.** The two rooms are across from one another).

"Sure." I said.

He went into his room and I went into Ash's.

"Hey As" I started, but she cut me off from the bathroom, "On the bed." I picked them up and changed real quick. I walked across the hall after saying good night.

I walked right into Apollo's room. I came face to face with an Apollo-in-only-boxers and let me tell you, I think his mom knew what she was talking about when she named him after a god, cause he sure did look like one.

"Hey Ivashkov. You done checking me out?" He asked smirking the same smirk his father gave people.

I held up my finger, "Now I'm done." I said and grinned at him. That's what Saff said to Jeremy and now they are getting married.

"So am I hot enough for the last Dragomir and the previous queen's favorite nephew's daughter?" he asked, stepping closer.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

He was now really close. Like I-can-smell-his-cologne close, and Apollo hardly wore any cologne. I realized he was getting closer, and he wasn't the only one moving. He reached up and brushed a chunk of hair out of my face. "Ivashkov, you know I'm going to kiss you now right." I nodded, "Tell me if you want me to stop." He said. His face was getting closer and closer.

The face I had known since I was born, the face I grew up with. The face of my best friend. Did I want to risk our relationship for a kiss. _Plus, God only knows how may girls he's kissed. I'm probably just another challenge, one for the records. The child of Lissa Dragomir and Adrian Ivashkov. He probably didn't even love me._

I pulled back sharply as his lips were about to touch mine. I felt tears spring to my eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't." I said, then ran out of the room and across the hall into Ash's room.

"Back so soo…what happened?" Ash asked, starting with a playful voice then a worried voice. She got up off her bed and hugged me. "And? What happened?" She asked after it had been quiet except for my sobs for a while.

"Ash, I almost kissed your brother." I said, and I told her the entire story.

**ApPOV:**

What was I going to do? I was going to be sleeping in the same bed as the girl I loved tonight. Sure I would admit I loved her to myself, but to anyone else, she was just my best friend. I had known her since she was born and we had been best friends ever since. Now I was 17 and she was 16. I had loved her for the past four years, but never once had I admitted to anyone that I loved her.

_Ha! You just admitted it to me! Don't worry I won't tell!_ Came Art's _mind-voice_.

I laughed. She was joking I had told her when I first noticed; Art and I were close like that. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door swung open and Andria ran in. _Thank god you just put your boxers on! _Art thought again.

Andria stood there for a minute, just staring at me, so I decided to use one of my favorite pick up line, which I learned from my favorite uncle-to-be.

"Hey Ivashkov. You done checking me out?" I asked smirking my signature smirk.

She held up her finger and waited a moment more, "Now I'm done." She said and grinned at me.

"So am I hot enough for the last Dragomir and the previous queen's favorite nephew's daughter?" I asked, stepping closer. I hope she said yes. _Pollo, I'm your sister and even I admit you're hot._ Art came again.

_Art! Leave! _

_ Whatever Romeo. Tell Juliet I said goodnight._

She nodded. My heart swelled, it felt like it was about to bust out of my chest.

I was slowly closing the distance between us. I reached up and brushed a chunk of hair out of her face. She had the prettiest blonde hair and the most beautiful green eyes.

"Ivashkov, you know I'm going to kiss you now right." Where did that come from? I shouldn't have said that! She is going to reject me and think I'm some loser stalker. I was so scared of her reaction, that I almost cried with joy when she nodded, "Tell me if you want me to stop." I said, I figured it was her first kiss, I wanted her to have the option. Her face was getting closer and closer.

The face I had known since it had come home from the hospital, the face I grew up with. The face of my best friend. The face of the girl I knew I couldn't live without since pre-school. Only now did I realize that I wanted her as a girlfriend. As a wife. As the mother of my children. I was completely sure of what I was doing when she pulled back sharply just as our lips were about to touch. I saw tears form in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't." She said, then ran out of the room and across the hall into Ash's room.

I collapsed onto my bed that was behind me. I was such an idiot! Why would she want to kiss me? I mean, being friends was one thing, but kissing was another thing. Plus, she probably thought she was just another trophy for my collection of girls I've kissed, since I was kind of a player (**A.N.** Just like Rose!). But she was so much more than that. Every other girl was just a quick kiss, a few dates and then I'm gone. She was so much more. I wanted to spend every day of my life with her. I had known that since we were playing rescue heroes save the Barbie princess back when we were little kids, so it wasn't like it was some spur of the moment action like the others. I had been dreaming of this since I had become a teenager. I loved Andria. And I had just blew any friendship I had with her.

**A.N.** Okay. First off I want reviews! I want to know what you think! Second of all, I posted a poll! I want votes let me know if you can't find it, but warning, it has a bit of a spoiler to it for later chapters, but it isn't to big, at least I don't think it is. And third of all, I just finished seventh grade! So now we are on summer vacation and now I'll have move time to update and they will be longer! So let's recap: Review, Vote and Vacation!


	3. Chapter 3

**RPOV:**

"Chris, we only have 3 kids right?" I asked.

"Yes…." Christian said, confused and worried.

"Then why is there a third teen-aged girl in this house?"

"Ummmm….." Christian said pulling his shirt over his head.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Let's go find out." He said as he kissed my lips lightly.

We walked down the two flights of stairs into the living room. Sitting on the couch were Ash, Art and Andria. _Where's Apollo?_ I glanced around trying to find my son. Then I spotted him in the kitchen sitting on one of the stools, next to Danny. _ Dan wasn't here when I checked earlier._

"Hey girls. Andria, did you sleep here?" I asked the girls while signaling Christian to go see why his son isn't with his Best Friend Forever. Christian got the hint and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah I did." She said quietly; something was up.

I sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap like I did when she was a little child. I wrapped my arms around her and asked "What's wrong?" And that's when the water works started. I only made out three words: Apollo, Kiss, Ran.

**CPOV:**

I walked into the kitchen. I glanced at my son and Danny who were talking quietly, as soon as they saw me they went silent. I walked to the other side of the counter and leaned against it. "Who wants to go first?" I asked. They both pointed at each other, "Fine, Dan then Pollo." I said. Dan grimaced.

"Umm… Well, I kind of asked Ashlyn to the wedding…" He said.

"Okay, anything else?" I asked.

"I well, I ummm, I kissed her?" He said it like a question.

"You kissed her?" He nodded, "Okay then, Apollo, your turn." Dan's faced dropped, _was I really that over-protective of my daughter?_

"Well…." Apollo started.

**AnPOV:**

I just started crying like there was no tomorrow. I had just ruined my relationship with Apollo, and now his mother was holding me as I cried. I tried to get it out, be even I could only understand, Apollo, Kiss and Ran.

"Shhh…. Andria, calm down. It's okay sweetie." Rose said.

Rose had always treated me like a daughter, whether it was because she was my mother's best friend or I had known her son forever. I waited until I could form a sentence, "Apollo invited me to spend the night. I changed in Ash's room, then ran into his, he was only in his boxers." She smirked,(**RPOV:** Okay, I'm his mother and even I know he is hot. (**A.N.** You know what she means.)) "Then we um were about to kiss… but I ran into Ash's room at the last second telling him I can't."

**ApPOV:**

"Well…. Last night Andria came to bring me back my jacket. Saffron asked me why we couldn't just admit we loved each other, I answered it wasn't that easy. Andria heard me… I asked her if she wanted to sleep over, like she's done so many times before. She changed in Ash's room and I changed in mine, I had just pulled on a pair of boxers when she came in. Then we almost kissed, but she ran off at the last second…"

**PPOV:**

"Hey, little cuz!" Jeremy yelled as he pulled me into a 'man-hug'. I hadn't seen him in forever

"Hey Jems. Congrats on the wedding." I said as we released each other, "How is my favorite cousin-in-law-to-be?" I asked as I gave Saffron a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Uncle Paul!" A little girl ran at me and hugged my legs. I picked her up.

"Hey Lizbeth." I said as I hugged the little black-haired, blue-eyed four year old. "How are you? Is daddy being good to you?" I put her back on the ground. I hadn't seen her since she was two.

"He's good. I get lots of toys!" She said in a little girl voice.

"That's good." A little toddler started to cry in a nearby carriage. "I'm going to guess this is Jane."

"That's right. Now we better get going, before Rose throws a fit." Saffron said. With that, we walked out of the airport and to the car.

**CPOV:**

"Christian! We need more cups!" Rose yelled from the back yard.

"Rose. As soon as I set up this table I'll take care of it." I called back, "God! Does Mia ever do this to you?" I asked Jesse who was helping me bring the table out side.

"She would, but when set up time comes you 'call a meeting'." He said.

"But I never call meetings when you guys are hosting." I said.

"I know, but she doesn't." Jesse said with a smirk.

"Is that why she is always pissed at me on Thanksgiving?" I yell.

"Probably."

We set the table down on the lawn, a bit away from the first. This was supposed to be the kids table, but if this year went anything like the years before, you'll have kids scattered all throughout the yard, and this table will be empty.

"Here are more cups mom." Art said as she handed Rose another package of cups.

"Thanks hon!" Rose called as she ran around the table placing cups in the places.

"Andria! Spill!" Clarissa yelled from inside.

"Ivashkovs are here." Jesse said.

"Little Dhamp…" Adrian started.

"Adrian shut up. I'm tired and stressed. I'm in no mood right now." She yelled.

"Okay then, Pyroooo!" He yelled coming at me.

"Adrian, shut up. I'm tired and stressed. I'm in no mood right now." I yelled. "Yeah. But when you're 'not in the mood' it's funny. When she's 'not in the mood' it's scary and sometimes painful."

I groaned. Don't get me wrong Adrian and I have become like best friends, but he still ticks me off, frequently.

**AnPOV:**

I was sitting on the couch with Ashlyn watching TV. To be more specific, "Bob's 4TH of July Sale! Going on Now!"

"Andria! Spill!" Clarissa yelled from behind me.

My mom and dad waved then went out into the backyard and my sisters came to sit on the couch. It was no secret they were in love with Apollo, so me sleeping over his house, was always a big deal.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said, taking the bag my mom had left on the table. It had cloths and whatnot for me. I walked up the stairs with the bag.

Why didn't I just let him kiss me? I mean so what if I was just a game, at least I'd be happy for as long as it lasted. _Yeah but as soon as it was over, you'd be crushed._ Damn, I hate common sense.

I stopped arguing with myself when I bumped into someone. I felt their arms wrap around me seeing as I was about to fall down the stairs. I was about to thank them, but the words stopped in my throat when I saw that that someone happened to be no other than Apollo himself. _What do I do? What do I do?_ "Sorry." I said quietly as I untangled myself from his arms and started to walk around him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Andria, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"I guess." I said in the same quiet voice.

He slipped his hand into mine and pulled me into the nearest, which happened to be his.

"Andria? I just want to know, why you ran off yesterday." He said not meeting my eyes.

"Um. I just…I couldn't…" I said. I couldn't say 'kiss you'.

"Oh. Okay." He said, and I could've sworn I heard heart brake in his voice, but that's not possible, he breaks hearts, he doesn't have his broken.

"Apollo, I still want to be…um…friends…you know…if we could…" I said, trialing off.

"Andria, I'm not sure if that is the best idea. After last night, I don't think I could." I felt my heart brake. My best friend, the love of my life, was saying we couldn't be friends anymore. Tears blurred my vision.

"Oh. Okay then." I said as I started to walk out of the room. I thought I heard him say, "I will always love you Andria." but I couldn't have, since it had that heart broken tone to it, and the voice cracked at the end. After a pause I continued out the door. _Screw the party._ I took off running home.

**ApPOV:**

_Come on Apollo! You need to talk to her! Suck it up and be a man. Just figure out why she ran. Maybe she just freaked out; maybe you could still be together._

I was pulled from my thoughts when I bumped into a figure. The person stumbled backwards, towards the stairs, so I wrapped my arms around them to stop them from falling. Only when I smelt the strawberry-scented hair did I realize whom it was.

"Sorry." Andria said quietly as she untangled herself from my arms and started to walk around me, but I silently grabbed her wrist. _I need to talk to her._

"Andria, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"I guess." She said in the same quiet voice.

I slipped my hand into hers, this way I wasn't pulling her by the wrist, and pulled her into the nearest, which happened to be minw.

"Andria? I just want to know, why you ran off yesterday." I said, looking everywhere except for her beautiful eyes.

"Um. I just…I couldn't…" She said, she blushed. I can't believe I asked. I bet she never loved me like I love her. And I just ruined our friendship last night. My heart broke.

"Oh. Okay." I said, heartbrokenness seeping into my voice.

"Apollo, I still want to be…um…friends…you know…if we could…" She said, trialing off.

_I would love that, but every time I look at her I think of what could have been. Instead of a friendly hug, it could have been a kiss as a greeting. Instead of watching a moving as a pastime, we could be making out or simply sitting there looking into each other's eyes, her eyes could keep me occupied forever. Before there had been hope, now there was none. I can't believe what I was about to say. _

"Andria, I'm not sure if that is the best idea. After last night, I don't think I could." Tears appeared in her eyes. I was fighting to hold back my own.

"Oh. Okay then." She said and started to walk out of the room. She paused when I said, "I will always love you Andria." so quietly I could hardly hear it. Maybe she'll turn around and realize she loved me, maybe all those dreams can become a reality, but no. She continued walking out.

_Art?_

_ Yess…_ Came Artemis's head voice.

_Can you tell mom I'm not feeling good? Tell her not to bother coming up, but don't wait for me._

_ Sure. What happened?_

_ Nothing, Nothing at all._

_ Okay then. If you need to talk let me know._

I felt her leave my mind and I collapse onto my bed. I hadn't cried since, before I can remember. But now here I was Apollo Ozera, Prince Ozera, the son of the king and queen of vampires, crying on my bed, over my best friend.

**AnPOV:**

I lay on my bed, just crying. If only that last sentence I thought I heard had been real. But it couldn't have been, I just imagined what I wanted to hear. But, oh, if it had been real, right now I would be curled up next to Apollo, we would have kissed and kissed and…_Andria, snap out of it. It is never going to happen! Give up._ Common sense hurts.

**A.N.** Don't forget to vote on the poll I have posted. The results will appear roughly in the 7th Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**ArPOV:**

_ Art? Apollo's voice came into my head._

_ Yess…_

_Can you tell mom I'm not feeling good? Tell her not to bother coming up, but don't wait for me._

_ Sure. What happened?_

_ Nothing, Nothing at all._

_ Okay then. If you need to talk let me know._

"Mom! Apollo doesn't feel good. He says it's just a head ache though so don't bother going up!" I called across the yard to my mom who was playing volley ball with Mia, Lissa and Saffs.

"Okay. Tell him to feel better." She called back as she spiked the ball. My mom's awesome.

"Arty! Arty!" Came the voice of Elizabeth (**A.N.** The older of Saffron and Jeremy's two daughters.)

"What's up Lizbeth?" I asked, using my favorite nickname for her.

I walked over to sit next to her, only to get back up again when she asked me to go get her a juice-box inside.

I went and grabbed the box from the fridge. While I still had my head in the fridge I heard a voice say, "Where are the diapers? Jeremy is trying to change Jane's diaper."

"I'll get them." I said turning around and coming face to face with a god.

I had never seen him before, or at least not that I remembered. He had longish hair that fell into his face. He had deep brown eyes and he had a nice tan and was really muscular so he must be a dhampir.

"Uh… Uh. Wh-who are y-you?" I asked. He was like a freakin' god!

"Artemis! Don't be rude to your guest. This is Guardian Paul Belikov." Jade said coming up behind him and resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping his waist. "Follow me Paul, I'll show you where the diapers are."

"Um. Thank you… Who are you?" He asked as he untangled himself from her arms.

"Yo-you don't know who _I_ am? I'm Jade Dragomir! How do you not know who I am?" She yelled and stormed off out the door.

Paul pointed after her and gave me a look that said _is-she-okay-in-the-head_. I laughed at his expression, "I really don't know. She's my mom's best friend's daughters, so we are like cousins." I explained.

"Are all the others like her, if so I think I'm going to leave now before I get raped." He said jokingly.

"Has she been following you around since you got her, touching you whenever she can?" I asked laughing.

"Yes! It's creepy!"

"She did the same thing to Jeremy, but Saffron through a bitch-fit for so long, Jade hardly glances at him anymore. And we aren't all like Jade, she is one of a kind." I said emphasizing the one of a kind thing.

"Paul! I need those diapers!" Jeremy yelled.

"Crap!" We both yelled at the same time. "Be right back." I said bolting up the stairs, I ran into the closet and grabbed a thing of diapers. I ran back down the stairs and almost collided with Paul. We were so close, and he was just sooooo hot! "Here are your diapers." I said holding them up between our faces which were a couple inches apart.

He grabbed the diapers and laughed, his breath tickling my face."Thank you very much, Miss…?"

"Ozera. Artemis Ozera." I answered quickly.

"Thank you very much Miss Ozera."

"Call me Artemis."

"Okay then, Thank you Artemis."

"Are you aware you thanked me three times."

"I guess I did."

"Then I guess I need to say Your Welcome, Your Welcome, Your Welcome."

"Paul! Get your ass out here ASAP before I kick your ass! And you better have those diapers." Jeremy called.

"Nice words to teach your daughter." Paul called back, "I better go before he pops a vein." He said to me. We laughed and he turned to leave.

As he was walking out the door I called after him, "Hey Paul, when will I see you again?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to Jeremy and Saffron's wedding, with Clarissa. And until then I'll be helping out with Court Guardian duty."

"Oh. Okay see you at the wedding then."

"See you then." Oh My God! He was going to the wedding with Clarissa! Clarissa had taken him from me! Sure he wasn't mine! But really! She's a moroi, she can never have a real relationship with a dhampir!

Ugh! My life is so much harder than it needs to be!

**AnPOV:**

_I lay on my bed, just crying. If only that last sentence I thought I heard had been real. But it couldn't have been, I just imagined what I wanted to hear. But, oh, if it had been real, right now I would be curled up next to Apollo, we would have kissed and kissed and…Andria, snap out of it. It is never going to happen! Give up. Common sense hurts. _

I had laid on my bed for the entire day, half the time I was crying over Apollo, then other half I was looking at pictures of us over the years, stupid I know, but I still loved to look back at the times when I still had hope that one day I would be his girl, and not just his best friend.

My door opened soundlessly and my eldest sister stuck her head in. Her face went from ready-for-fun to worried.

"And? You okay? Why'd you leave the picnic?" Clarissa asked when she saw my tear-streaked face.

I told her the entire story, even how I had been in my room crying almost all day.

"He doesn't deserve you!" She said and got up leaving me alone.

"Thanks for the comfort sis!" I called as I fell back onto my bed and cried for the billionth time today.

**ClPOV:Clarissa**

I can't believe Apollo would do that to her! What is he thinking! So what if she didn't want to kiss him! That doesn't mean he can kick her to the curb like a piece of trash.

I walked into the room I shared with Jade. She was lying on her bed listening to music, but she sat up when she saw my expression.

"Who's on the hit list now?" She asked.

"Call Artemis. We are taking Apollo down." I said.

An hour later we had our plan. Apollo and Andria were going to be friends forever, even if we had to force him to see they should be.

**A.N.** Okay, I know it's short, but I might post another chapter later today…. Anyway those of you who haven't already, check out the poll I have posted, I want to know what you think. Thanks to those of you who have voted!


	5. Chapter 5

"_Who's on the hit list now?" She asked._

_ "Call Artemis. We are taking Apollo down." I said._

_ An hour later we had our plan. Apollo and Andria were going to be friends forever, even if we had to force him to see they should be. _

**ArPOV:**

Okay. So we had a plan and now I was about to commence stage 1. I quickly glanced into Apollo's mind. He was dreaming, about Andria. _How could he have broken her heart so bad? He was head over heals in love with her?_

An hour ago Clarissa and Jade had called me and they said Apollo broke Andria's heart. Now don't get me wrong I love Apollo, but I see a chance to mess with him and I seize it, plus he will thank me when this plan gets him and Andria back together.

Anyway, back to where I was. I checked his mind, dreaming about Andria, okay. So stage 2, I ran downstairs and into the backyard.

"Hey, Dad! Where is those had cuffs?" I asked my dad who was cleaning off his precious grill.

"Um, in the garage in the second drawer? Why?" He asked, "You know what, I don't want to know." He said turning back to his grill.

"Thank you daddy." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then quickly running to the garage.

I followed his directions. Stage 2: Find Handcuffs. Check. I ran back upstairs and quietly into Apollo's room. I took one of his hands and put on cuff around his wrist, and then I carefully moved him so he was sitting up against his headboard. I looped the chain part around two of the poles and put the other cuff around his other wrist, (**A.N.** Okay so basically Apollo is chained to his bed, which has a backboard that has a bunch of poles instead of being solid.), Stage 3. Complete.

I took my cell phone out of my phone and texted Rissa, _All set. Bring her over._

Now for this part of the plan it was a good thing we lived so close, or else there was no way two moroi girls could carry their sleeping moroi sister from their house to mine and then up the stairs into Apollo's room without waking her up. We sat her down on his bed next to him. (I made sure there was enough room) and did the same thing to her as we did to Apollo. So now the two of them were chained to his bed next to each other. And I was holding the key. Stages 4 and 5 complete.

We placed Apollo's phone in his lap and Andria's in her's. I then ran into the entertainment room and grabbed a blow horn from the bookshelf. This blow horn had woken up many great couples (**A.N.** To find out who those couples were, read Guardian Chapter 7) and ran back to his room, but I didn't enter. Jade, Rissa and I closed the door just enough so my arm could fit in then pull the blow horn out.

"Now here comes the fun stage." Jade said, "Do it." I did. My aunt and I had fixed this thing, so instead of being a relatively quiet blow horn. It was now a relatively _freakishly loud_ blow horn, if you know what I mean, and that relatively _freakishly loud_ blow horn just went off in Apollo's room. I heard two screams, one male and the other female and I whipped my arm out of the room and we shut the door. Locking it from the inside.

"And now to make sure the keys to their release stay safe…" Jade said, handing Rissa and I a key each. We all simultaneously pulled our shirts away from out bodies a bit and dropped the key in and thanks to the elasticity of Areopostale tank tops, the keys stayed in place. "And to rub it in…" She pulled out her cell phone. She quickly typed in _Luv u both. But this has 2 stop. Have fun! :-D –Riss, Jade, and Art._ Then she sent it to both phones. I heard Take it Off by Ke$ha and Bad by Michael Jackson play from inside the room.

"You three are sooooo dead!" They both yelled at the same time.

"On your wedding day you'll thank us!" I called back as we walked down the hallway to my room. Where we would wait to see what happens.

**ApPOV:**

"What could she possibly do to me that I need to be worried." I say out loud re-stating my previous thoughts. I had woke up a bit when Artemis had come in my room, but I figured she couldn't (or I should say wouldn't because she was perfectly capable of killing a full grown strigoi with just her hands, and I speak from experience on that one.) do anything to me, so I went back to sleep. And then I woke up next to the girl I loved who would never love me back, chained to my bed, well this will be fun.

"What?" Andria asked.

"Nothing." I said. She gave me a look that said, _yeah right_, but she let it drop. She turned to look at the wall on her side of the bed looking at the pictures I had on a corkboard, most of which were of us. I took this time to look at her and I mean _really_ look at her. I wish she was mine. I regretted screwing up our relationship with the attempted at a kiss.

She had light blond hair that fell to just bellow her shoulders. She must have straightened it today, since it usually has a bit of a wave to it. Her eyes, which I had memorized, were a deep emerald green. Those eyes could get me to do anything, they always could, always will, that's the effect she has on me. She had a slim body, like most moroi, but she had move curve than most do. I think it has something to do with our moms being bonded, the doctor had explained it but once he started talking deoxyribonucleic acid (**A.N.** That's the long way of saying D.N.A.) I lost interest, okay more like I got lost. Anyway back to the topic, she was wearing those little girl-boxers and a _really _low cut tank top, and when I say low, I mean _low, _after all I did grow up with Jade.

She was too hot for her own good. I remember like five years ago when we went to that public schools, guys had been all over her, until they realized she was with me. I smirked and turned to face the wall on my side of the bed, where my guitar lay as well as a notebook that had a bunch of lyrics I had written. In fact it was open to the page of the latest song, which I had actually written about Andria. (**A.N.**__ The song is actually _When You Look Me In The Eyes By The Jonas Brothers_ I'm not crazy about the song, but since he is always saying how much he loves her eyes, I thought it was appropriate. And pretend it isn't an actual song) I started to hum it quietly as I stared at the paper.

**AnPOV:**

I was about to hyperventilate. I am sitting on a bed. The guy I _love_ is also on the bed next to me. We are both chained to his bed. And he was staring at me. I thought a saw a bit of regret in his eyes. _He doesn't like you! He probably doesn't want you to be in his room! _If only he actually did like me. Then I might be on his bed, but my hands wouldn't be tied behind the headboard. I was going to _kill_ my sisters later.

To my relief he turned to look at the wall on his side of the bed. I took my time to really look at him and take him in. He had dark black hair that fell into his face just enough that if he wanted to he would be able to hide behind it. He hade those bright blue eyes, that marked the moroi Ozeras. Those eyes were beautiful and they could make me do anything... except suck it up and tell him I loved him. Back to checking out my incredibly hot _best friend?_. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so his chest was exposed to me. For a moroi his chest was actually pretty tan, and I loved that, a lot of the moroi looked almost un-healthy with their pale skin, I was blessed with skin that was pale, yes, but it was capable of achieving a slight tan so I didn't look like paper. Anyway, he had an eight pack and it was hard, but it was soft too (this I know from all the times we had been watching a movie and I rested my head on him or from me running into him, which I have done multiple times.). He was wearing only a pair of black silky boxers, which made him look hotter than he already was. Honestly at this point, if my hands weren't tied behind my back (literally) I would be stroking his chest; it was that beautiful.

Him humming a song brought me out of my thoughts. I had heard that song before but I didn't know where.

"Hey Apollo?" That was like the first time I called him by his full name. He turned to face me, his eyes locking on mine, "Whe-ere is that song from?" I asked stuttering as his eyes worked their magic on me.

He grinned, "You remember it?" He asked and I nodded. "I sang that for you at your sweet sixteen." He said still grinning.

Now I remember, how could I have forgotten?

**FLASHBACK!**

We were at my sweet sixteen, which was hosted at a country club that was near court and used almost exclusively by moroi. We were all having a great time and I was dancing with Danny when Apollo got up on stage. He sat down on a stool and picked up his guitar.

"And. This is for you." He said looking right at me.

It started off with electric piano, played by Ash and then he joined in with vocals and guitar.

"_Oh, yeah, oh, yeah _

_If the heart is always searching _

_Can you ever find a home? _

_I've been looking for that someone _

_I never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take _

_The place of loving you _

_There's gotta be a million reasons _

_Why it's true _

_When you look me in the eyes _

_And tell me that you love me _

_Everything's alright _

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven _

_I find my paradise _

_When you look me in the eyes _

_How long will I be waiting _

_To be with you again? _

_I'm gonna tell you that I love you _

_In the best way that I can _

_I can't take a day without you here _

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear _

_When you look me in the eyes _

_And tell me that you love me _

_Everything's alright _

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven _

_I find my paradise _

_When you look me in the eyes _

_Movin' on, I start to realize _

_I can reach my tomorrow _

_I can hold my head up high _

_And it's all because you're by my side _

_When you look me in the eyes _

_And tell me that you love me _

_Everything's alright _

_When you're right here by my side _

_When I hold you in my arms _

_I know that it's forever _

_I just got to let you know _

_I never wanna let you go _

_'Cause when you look me in the eyes _

_And tell me that you love me _

_Everything's alright _

_When you're right here by my side _

_When you look me in the eyes _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven _

_Oh, I find my paradise _

_When you look me in the eyes, oh, yeah, ah_"

And with that, the song ended and everyone burst into applause. I had tears in my eyes, Apollo never sung for anyone and yet he had sung for me.

"D, mind if I cut in?" A voice asked.

"Not at all, great job by the way." Dan said as he gave me a quick kiss on the check then went over to Ashlyn.

"May I have this dance miss?" Apollo asked in a corny English accent as he gave me a small bow and held out his hand.

"Yes you may sir." I said giggling.

I place my hand in his and he placed it on his shoulder and placed both his arms around my waist. I put my other arm on his shoulder and wrapped both arms around his neck. Then a slow song started playing and I looked over at the DJ booth. Jade was standing there and when she caught my eye she winked. _ Note to self: Thank Jade._

I felt Apollo pull me closer to him and I tightened my hold around his neck. I leaned my head on his chest (see another instance where I would know how hard his chest is.)

**END FLASHBACK**

"Pollo, why are we fighting?" I asked in a whisper.

"I don't now and." He said in a tone to match my own. I glance at his face, "Is that a hairpin?"

"Yeah wh…." Apollo knows how to pick locks! That's how he got into my room all those times I locked the door and wanted to be alone and wallow in misery, all he every needed was a hair pin, "Oh My god! Can you get it?" I asked excited.

"I'll try. Hold still." He said as he leaned his head over so his mouth was at my hairline. I felt his teeth close on some of my hair, and he pulled away. I looked at his mouth. There was the hairpin! He got it!

"Okay, I kind of need to put my head down near your…" He said around the pin, eyeing my rear.

"Pollo, just get us out of this." I said. I watched as he lowered his head to near my wrists.

I listened as he stuck the pin in the lock and rattled it around. I had to give him props. I could pick locks but not with my mouth. As I thought that, I felt one of the shackles fall off. I brought both of my hands in front of me and took the pin from Apollo and quickly undid the other shackle, then I did his. It took us a total of one minute to undo all shackles.

"Damn." I said.

"What?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"We didn't make our record." I said.

"I think that was one of those once in a life time things." He said laughing, "Oh. Here's your hairpin back." He said and he put it back in my hair. Leaning in really close.

He backed up a little, but he was within inches. I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

"Pollo. I need to tell you something."

"And. I need to tell you something." We said at the same time.

"You first." I said.

"Well, um. If you don't feel the same tell me and I'll leave you alone, but…." He paused, "AndILoveYou." He said _really_ fast.

"What?" I asked confused.

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, "And. I. Love. You." He said slower. I stared at him open mouthed. _He, Apollo Ozera, Prince Ozera, Loved Me?_

"Wait what?" I ask. I must have heard wrong.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything." He said, turning his face from mine.

_Now or never Andria._ "Apollo Ozera. You looked at me right now." I said in a commanding voice.

He slowly turned his face to look at me. And before he could turn away, I crashed my lips to his. He sat there frozen for a moment, but soon he was kissing me back like there was no tomorrow.

Slowly he eased me down so I was lying on my back and he was leaning over me. Eventually we were making out, but that wasn't enough. I started to play with the waistband of his boxers. He stiffened a pulled away. _Crap I did it now_. He looked at me with an odd expression, it looked torn between uncertainty, pleasure and worry.

"And, I don't think you want to go there."

"I do, though." I said. I had never been so sure of myself. I think he saw that in my eyes since he went back to kissing me. Soon we were in nothing but our underwear. And, well, you can figure out the rest.

**ArPOV:**

"Do you think they're friends again?" Rissa asked.

Jade and I looked at each other and smirked. I was bonded to Apollo and she was bonded to Andria.

"I think they are _very_ good friends." I said and Jade laughed. Clarissa just looked confused.

Then we heard a load moan from the other room. Then it dawned on her, "Ohhhh." She said.

"You guys are luck mom and dad went to Lissa and Adrian's house or you would be in major trouble." Ashlyn said as she walked by my room.

We all laughed.

**ApPOV:**

That night was _the_ best night of my life. I had just lost my virginity to my best friend and the girl I loved. Now we were cuddled under the blankets of my bed, still naked. She was curled into a ball and I was spooning her. I loved her, I wanted to spend my entire life with her.

Then my happiness shattered. Well not shattered, but was greatly damaged. We hadn't used protection. _CRAP._

**A.N.** Well I think Apollo summed up their predicament pretty well. _Crap_ one of the best words it can mean almost anything. Any way. Once again, I need people to vote on that poll. I'm not going to post that chapter until at least 10 people vote, and only 6 have. I also posted pictures of actors/actresses that I think look like the characters, so check that out, and while you're at it, vote! And review. I love reviews. Luv u all!


	6. Chapter 6

**ApPOV:**

The next morning I was woken up by a giggle; Andria. I sat up and looked her in the eye.

"Um Andria… We didn't use protection." Was the first thing I said before any thing else. No good morning, no I love you.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! It's a good thing I've been on birth-control pills for the past year." She said, freaking out at first, so my heart almost stopped, but then she smirked.

"Oh my god! And!" I was so relieved that I forgot to be mad at her. I pulled her to my chest and hugged my.

"So is everything cool between us?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know…" My face dropped so she quickly added, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Everything is beyond cool." She said straddling my lap. Remember we aren't wearing any cloths, so right now, this was a difficult position if you know what I mean.

"So now here's the next question. I know I should've asked this a long time ago, but better late than never." He paused, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked looking right into her eyes.

She sat there for a while. I was started to get worried, but I kept on my confident mask. When she nodded and I chuckled.

"Then we better get dressed before someone comes to investigate." I said. I really meant before I need to go for round 2.

We both got out of bed and walked to my _huge_ walk-in closet. Since it was so huge, she hadstarted to stash away some of her cloths that she didn't want Jade to see. Since knowing Jade, if she saw these, all the cloths would be super-slutified. She grabbed a pair of white short-shorts (not those supper short short, but the cut off was a little higher than mid thigh) and a strapless top that was navy blue with white polka dots then a pair of white ballet flats. I was wearing a pair of blue plaid Hollister pants and a blue Hollister tee. I slipped on some athletic sneakers.

"Okay we need to go shopping for you later." She said as we walked down the stairs, or hands entwined.

"Why?" I asked._ What is wrong with my cloths?_

"Your cloths are like _all_ Hollister cloths! You need some variety." She ranted.

"Fine! How about later today we can go to the mall."

"Okay! But you carry my bags." She said. I never carries my bags, but now she was my girlfriend so I simply answered "Okay." She looked at me with a disbelieving look, "Come on cut me _some_ slack. I am your boyfriend after all." I said. I saw a huge grin come across her face. _She likes being my girlfriend._

**RPOV:**

"Hey Paul!" I exclaimed as I opened the door and hugged Dimitri's nephew, "What brings you here?" I asked.

"Well my shift doesn't start for like four or five hours so I thought I come hang out with my favorite Aunt." He said, looking past me.

"You sure you aren't looking for a certain girl, maybe about seventeen, brown hair, brown eyes? Dhampir maybe?" I asked. I knew he was looking for Art I'm not stupid.

"Shut up!" He said in a loving tone.

"Whatever Paul. She's still asleep, but she should be awake soon." I said as I walked back into the kitchen where I was cooking breakfast. I had all of Lissa's kids sleeping over so I had to make almost double of what I usually make. I had Pancakes on the griddle, bacon on another, eggs being scrambled and toast being toasted. And there was _a lot_ of everything….

**PPOV: (Paul)**

"You sure you aren't looking for a certain girl, maybe about seventeen, brown hair, brown eyes? Dhampir maybe?" Aunt Rose asked. Okay, I knew she wasn't stupid but I kid of hoped she wouldn't pick up on that.

"Shut up!" I said jokingly.

"Whatever Paul. She's still asleep, but she should be awake soon." She said as she walked back into the kitchen where she must be cooking breakfast.

I walked into the house, closing the door behind me. I proceeded to sit on the couch and turn on the TV. I had finally settled on a channel when I heard voiced coming down the stairs. Apollo appeared, holding a blonde's hand. The girl looked like a younger version of Clarissa, so this must be Andria.

"Belikov! What's up?" Apollo called walking over to me. I stood up and gave him one of those man hug things.

"Nothing much Apollo. Is this your girlfriend?" I asked indicating the girl who was still on the bottom stair of the spiral stairs.

"Yeah this is Andria Ivashkov. She Jade and Clarissa's little sister." I was so right.

"Nice to meet you Andria. I'm Guardian Belikov, but around here everyone just calls me Paul." I shook her hand and she laughed.

"Are you Jeremy's cousin?" I nodded, "Allow me to apoligize for my sisters, Jade had a huge crush on Jeremy and Saffron set her straight, so I'm going to assume she was all over you, I'm sorry about that. And I'm guessing Clarissa is being overly-nice and hospitable. She does that when there are guests. So I'll apoligize for both of them, who are upstairs at the moment." She said. I think I could actually get along with this Ivashkov.

The first day I saw her Clarissa asked me to her Jeremy's wedding, and what was I going to say _no_? I'm not mean enough to crush her dreams. Sure I was ten years older than her, but once Rose had become queen the first law she passed was that anyone could date anyone, of any breed (moroi, dhampir, or human) and of any age as long as there wasn't any age distances of 20 or more where the younger participant was under 18. So I was completely able to date any of the girls in this house.

"Well, I'm going to go help Aunt Rose in the kitchen." Andria said and gave Apollo a kiss on his cheek then she walked out after giving me a smile.

Apollo both sat down on the couch and were watching ESPN when the other girls came down stairs and they were all still in their pajamas, which weren't really pajamas.

Jade was wearing a black bra and panties with red on the edges. She had a little button down shirt on, but it was like a mesh so it was easy to see through. I admit she was hot, but I don't do sluts.

Clarissa was better with the cloths. She was wearing a huge white tee shirt, and that might be it since it went down to her mid-thigh. Then I saw she did have a pair of black short-shorts on but they were hidden under the shirt. Honestly if Clarissa wasn't clinging to me everytime she sees me, I might actually go out with her. Maybe she'll get better.

When the two of them saw me they both ran to sit next to me. Jade squeezed between me and Apollo and Clarissa went between the arm of the couch and I. Artemis just stood there. She was wearing a pair of red girl boxer shorts that showed off her legs and a white tank top that showed off her boobs, which she tried to cover with her arms when she crossed her arms.

Seeing my distress, she asked, "Paul, you want to go help mom in the kitchen with me?"

"Sure." I said as I got up. We walked into the kitchen together.

"You are officially my favorite." I said to her.

"I get that a lot." She said smirking.

**AnPOV:**

"Hey Auntie Rose?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"What's up And?" She asked seeing my serious face.

"Aunt Rose. Apollo and I had sex." I said.

"I know, but I won't tell you parents, I do like having a son you know." She said, laughing, but she stopped when my face didn't change.

"Aunt Rose? How soon can you take a pregnancy test?" I asked tears forming in my eyes.

I had told Apollo I had been on the pill, that was the truth, but I only started the day we stopped being friends which was only like one or two days ago. They took longer than that to start working (**A.N.** Pretend that's true. I'm pretty sure it is, but I don't really know). It's not that I didn't love Apollo enough to have a kid with him, I just didn't think I was ready to have a kid ad 16.

I broke down. Tears flooded out of my eyes. Aunt Rose ran around the island and held me.

"Go run upstairs. Get your stuff and I'll bring you to a clinic. Since you can access Spirit a bit, it may be sped up." She said. I did as she said, using the back stairs, so I wouldn't have to see Apollo. In five minutes I ran back into the kitchen and all the food was on the table and Auntie Rose was ready to leave.

**A.N.** I bet you thought they were safe in the beginning. I want to know if she should be pregnant and if so what should happen to the baby! Review! And vote only two more!


	7. Chapter 7

**AnPOV:**

_ I have to tell him. _I thought as I walked up the stairs to his door. I knocked and opened it when I heard him shout, "Come in."

He was lying on his bed throwing a basketball into the air and catching it.

"Hey. What happened to you this morning?" He asked sitting up and holding out his arms for me.

I shook my head. "Apollo I have to tell you something," I said still standing in the doorway.

"What is it?" He asked coming over to stand in front of me.

"I…I…. I can't." I said and ran out of the room. I ran out of the house and through multiple yards to my house.

I grabbed a bag and through as much cloths in it as possible. I grabbed my money stash (over 5000 dollars) as well as a credit card I had hooked up to the Dragomir and Ivashkov accounts, but it was untraceable, so mom and dad will never know it.

I grabbed my car keys and walked into the garage. I put my bag in the back seat of my Mercedes guard. Then walked back into the house. "Mom, I'll meet you guys at the wedding, I just have something I need to take care of."

"That's fine sweet heart."

I went back to my car, got in and drove off.

**ApPOV:**

"I'm Sorry. I…I…. I can't." She said and ran out of the room. _She. She regrets everything._ _Those were the same words she used when she ran out on me the first time._

I fell backwards onto my bed. I put an arm over my eyes.

"Apollo, you need to…. honey did she tell you? You shouldn't take you that badly." My mom said when she walked into my room with the suit I was supposed to wear to Aunt Saff's wedding.

"Mom! She just told me she couldn't be with me then ran out!" I yelled.

"Wait. What were her exact words?"

I repeated the conversation.

"Honey. She meant she couldn't tell you about what we did this morning. We went to the doctor's office. You are going to be a father." She said looking me in the eyes.

Holy Shit. I was going to be a father. The woman I loved was carrying my child. And she couldn't tell me.

I pulled my cell phone off of my bedside table and punched in Andria's number. It went straight to voice mail. I dialed Jade's number.

"Paulie! Waz up?" She shouted into the phone.

"Jade! Where's Andria?" I asked, frantic.

"Um, she just drove off somewhere. Wh…" I hung up on her. I grabbed my keys and rand down stairs into the basement. I shove the keys into the ignition and took off.

Now for those of you who don't know, if you are driving a cherry red Ferrari in a small town in Pennsylvania, traffic sort of stops, making it really easy to move through cars.

I picked up my phone, driving one handed. I opened up an app on my phone. Danny had designed it and only him and I had it. I punched in Andria's phone number. It gave me an address: it was a small motel just down the street. _Thank God!_ I sped up, and came to a screeching stop in front of the motel.

I found it hard to believe that Andria would chose to stay here, but her car was here, so she must be here. That car was like her baby…_her baby…my baby._ The place wasn't the best; in fact it was probably one of the worst. A few of the windows had shattered glass; others were missing the glass entirely. It was the kind of place where you look under the bed covers before you get into bed to make sure there were no cockroaches or anything like them.

I walked into the main building; it was one of those motels where all the room doors go to the outside instead of a hallway. The woman manning the front desk was reading a magazine and the cloths she was wearing would make Jade look like a nun in comparison.

"Um. I'm looking for someone who I think may be here…" I said to her.

"Hm. What do you want me to do about it?" She asked, still looking at her magazine.

"Can you tell me which room she is in?" I was getting impatient now.

"What's their name?" The girl asked, finally looking up. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Her name is Andria Ivashkov." I said smirking.

"Room 4." The girl said, finally recovering from her shock.

As I walked out of the building, I could feel her eyes raking over me. _Whatever._ I walked over to the door with the number 4. I knocked on it and the door opened.

_There she was._ She tried to slam the door, but I stuck my foot into the door.

"And. We need to talk." I said as I pushed the door open and walked into the room, "My mom told me. You need to come back, we don't know what the baby will do to you…you need your mom, or at least mine! They know what spirit induced pregnancies are like!" I was ticked. Then I saw her stomach. It was _huge_. "Andria? Why are you so big?" I asked. There was _no _way that the baby had done that. Yesterday she had had a flat stomach and now it was huge.

"Well, you know how long spirit users are pregnant. It takes them like nine months! Well I'm a spirit user! And _both _of my parents are spirit users. So my rate is increased ten-fold. I was in the car and my stomach just started to get huge! So I pulled over here." As she was saying this, her stomach seemed to grow even larger.

"Come on we're going home." I said. I grabbed the bag that sat on her bag it looked like it was untouched. I took her hand in my other hand and we walked to my car. I had just sat down when she spoke, "So you aren't mad?"

"Not at all. Why would I be? The girl I love is having my baby." I said incredulous.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way." She seemed out of breath, "Because my water just broke." Her face seemed to get paler as she said the last second. _Crap_. That was the only thought I registered before I took off towards court; the only place that would be able to deliver the baby correctly.

"Apollo. I don't think we'll make it to court. The baby is coming. Now." _ Double Crap!_

**A.N.** Well this chapter was a lot longer, but I had to take a brake between writing it and when I exited I pressed don't save instead of save. But I did my best to rewrite it.


	8. Chapter 8

**AnPOV:**

"Apollo. I don't think we'll make it to court. The baby is coming. Now." _ Double Crap!_

I could feel the baby pushing at me. It seemed to be everywhere at once; I felt hands beating my sides and feet kicking me down below. I was now breathing in short gasps. I felt Apollo floor the gas pedal. And for those of you who don't know, a Ferrari can go pretty fast.

"Apollo! We aren't going to make it!" I yelled as I felt a _huge _contraction go through me.

"And! Call your mom! Quick!" He yelled. He seemed more panicked than I was. I did as I was told. _They were coming. Everything would be okay._

"Apollo. Stop the car." Said a voice from the back seat.

Apollo slammed on the brakes. Both our heads whipped around. Sitting in the back seat was a man, who wasn't really a man. He wasn't solid, he looked more like a vapor: a ghost. I had seen pictures of this man before, back when he was alive, so I knew whom it was. He had chin length brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"_Dimitri?_" Apollo and I both yelled at the same time. And then a body wracking contraction shot through me and I yelled. We didn't have much time left. And then I felt something start to slide. Correction, we had no time.

**LPOV:**

Andria had left three hours ago. She was supposed to meet us at the wedding, but I had a feeling something was wrong. I sat on the couch turning my cell phone over in my hands. _If she is in trouble she'll call._ I kept telling myself. _But what if she is in so much trouble she can't call?_ I need to stop talking to myself.

"What's wrong mom?" Clarissa asked as she walked into the living room.

"I just have a feeling your sister is in trouble."

"Mom, Jade is _always_ in trouble." She said joining me on the couch. I shot her a look and she said, "Well it's true!"

"I didn't mean Jade, but thank you for giving me something else to worry about! Andria has been gone for a while, and she didn't tell us where she was going."

"See, Apollo was worried too, I think he went after her, er, at least that's what Jade said." She said.

"Okay." _Apollo wouldn't let anything happen to my little girl._ "So where were you all yesterday night?"

Clarissa hesitated for a moment, "We slept over at Artemis's."

"Okay. What happened that you aren't telling me?"

"Well we kind of lockandandapolloinhisroom." She said the last part really fast.

"And what happened while they were in his room?" I wasn't too worried, they were both good kids.

"Well they, um, they…"

**RPOV:**

"Rose!" Lissa yelled as she stormed through the door.

"Lissa!" I yelled back as I put an earring in.

"Rose! This isn't funny!"

"Sorry! Sorry! What happened?"

"Don't tell me you don't know! If you don't that's really bad! Apollo an Andria had sex!"

"Yes I knew that." I said calmly as I put lipstick on.

"And you didn't tell me that because…! You let them! I think I deserve to know when my_ youngest daughter_ has sex for the first time with my best friends son!"

"I thought this was something they should tell you, when and if they want to."

"Well I don't! And Andria ran off!" This caught my attention.

"Where did she go?" I yelled spinning away from the mirror.

"I don't know! And Clarissa said Jade said Apollo went after her!"

"Crap! This is really bad!"

"Why is it really bad instead of just bad?"

"Because and is pregnant!" Crap,

"What!" Almost as if on cue Liss's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Andria!" She yelled into the phone. As soon as Andria spoke, Lissa's face went from deadly to worried to terrified. She had a short conversation with her daughter.

"Okay. We'll be their ASAP!" She hung up and turned her terrified eyes on me.

"The baby is coming." _Crap! Crap! Crap!_

**LPOV:**

"Well I don't! And Andria ran off!" I yelled at Rose.

"Where did she go?" She yelled spinning away from the mirror.

"I don't know! And Clarissa said Jade said Apollo went after her!"

"Crap! This is really bad!"

"Why is it really bad instead of just bad?"

"Because and is pregnant!" _What! And was pregnant! Why her? She was only 15! And she's shadow-kissed, plus she is a spirit-user. Her pregnancy is going to be __short.__ Plus Apollo was a spirit user._

"What!" Almost as if on cue my phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Andria!" I yelled into the phone.

"Mommy!" She called back. She seemed in pain.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Mommy. The baby is coming."

"Where are you?" She gave me an address that was about half hour from court by car, if you didn't have a pissed off Adrian driving a sports car at full speed.

"Okay. We'll be their ASAP!" I hung up and turned to face Rose.

"The baby is coming."

Rose jumped straight into action; she was that good of a guardian she didn't think twice, she did what she had to do. In fact the only complaints about her becoming the queen were royals who were hoping they could get her as a guardian once Christian had others.

"Liss. Tell Adrian to meet us at the gates with the Vanquish." I quickly dialed his number as we took off running.

"Adrian, get to the front gate now. Bring the Vanquish." I hung up. I'll tell him the rest later. We beat him to the front gate, by like a minute if that. We jumped into the back seat. I gave Adrian the address and he sped off towards it, but not fast enough.

"Adrian! Are you aware your youngest daughter is giving birth?" As soon as he heard that he sped up, no that's more like it!

"What?" He said, not decreasing his speed at all.

"Her and Apollo went at it, she got pregnant. Since she is a spirit user and both of you are, it sped the pregnancy was sped up." He sped up even more.

We got to their car in less than five minutes. We all jumped out of the car, but as soon as we saw what Apollo was holding, we froze. In his arms was a little baby boy. He looked like he was already about half a year old, but considering she was a spirit user with two spirit using parents, we were lucky he didn't look like a five year old.

He had black hair and green eyes. All his other features were a mix of his parents.

"Apollo… How did you…?" Rose asked, but then two figures appeared out of the back seat.

"Just 'cause I'm dead doesn't mean I don't look out for my god son." Dimitri said, "I thought he may need a little help." He walked up to me and placed the little bundle in my arms. And then, he disappeared like smoke.

"Um, Apollo? Where's Andria? And what's this?" I asked.

"Well Andria is in the back, she is a little whipped out from giving birth to triplets."

"What?" Was all I could manage. Then the bundle I was holding; yeah, it started crying.

**A.N.** Okay. Now before you yell at me for making it triplets I want to explain something. Rose and Lissa both had fast pregnancies, so automatically since Andria is spirit user her pregnancy will be fast, like Rose's and Lissa's. Plus Apollo is a spirit user, so it is even faster (Lissa's was faster than Rose's by a bit). Plus Andria is shadow-kissed to Jade; I think I mentioned that like once in Royal, so that speeds up the pregnancy even more. And they are young so that make a higher chance of multiple births (I'm pretty sure that is a fact) and the spirit gives both of them the super fertility. If there are any more questions, PM me. Oh by the way, this isn't the end of the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.** I am sooooo sorry! I know I haven't been updating lately, but if you'll lower the pitchforks I'll explain. Next year I am going to be going to a different school, for my last year of middle school. On top of that the new school is a private school, previously all my other schools have been public. And starting this fall (well actually no, but whatever) I need to schedule tours and interviews for private schools, sooooo that's going to take a lot of time as well as priority, but I'll post as much as often. Not to mention the applications and essays and SSAT thing I need to take! Ugh…. So much stress, this is what you get for doing well and not despising school! Any way on with the story…

_**LPOV:**_

_ "Um, Apollo? Where's Andria? And what's this?" I asked._

_ "Well Andria is in the back, she is a little whipped out from giving birth to triplets."_

_ "What?" Was all I could manage. Then the bundle I was holding; yeah, it started crying._

**DPOV: (Dimitri)** Yes I know he is a ghost, but deal with it.

"Hey, Belikov?" June called to me.

"What June?" June and I had been friends ever since I ended up in this place. It was sort of like limbo between the worlds. Apparently since I was a dhampir-turned strigoi-turned partial strigoi/dhampir-turned strigoi (**A.N.** I think that's right. Point is he has switched 'species' quite a lot.) I took a while for the people in charge to figure out where I'm supposed to go for eternity. June had the same type of thing, she was born a strigoi, don't know how, but she was, and she hardly ever killed while feeding, so no one really knew where to put her either.

"Well I just got news. Remember that little boy you always used to look after? His name was like a god or something…" She trailed off trying to recall his name.

"Apollo?" Apollo had been my godson, so even though I was dead I used to check up on him, now less than before, but I still did.

"Yeah that's the one! Well apparently he and the Ivashkov girl are expecting a child… and since there is a whole bunch of spirit involved she is only going to have a pregnancy that lasts days…if she's lucky…."

"When was it conceived?" I yelled.

"A day or two ago…? Why?" She asked confused.

"Damn!" And with that I disappeared.

That was one of the great things about being stuck in 'limbo', you can come and go as you please, as long as you appear as a ghost when you are in the 'real world'. Even that beats living in a world of all white… white walls, white floors, white food, it's creepy.

Within a blink of an eye, I was sitting in the back seat of Apollo's Ferrari, behind him and Andria. I could tell both of them were freaking out, but I wasn't going to announce my presence unless it was needed.

"Apollo. I don't think we'll make it to court. The baby is coming. Now."The Ivashkov girl said. She was named after Lissa's brother, but how did they do it? It sounded like her fathers name too…

We'll worry about names later. She was now breathing in short gasps. Apollo floors the gas pedal. A Ferrari can go pretty fast, even without a freaking out Apollo at the wheel.

"Apollo! We aren't going to make it!" She yelled as she doubled over, well as much as her stomach would allow.

"And! Call your mom! Quick!" He yelled. He seemed more panicked than she was. She did as she was told and quickly dialed a number I recognized.

"Andria!" I heard a voice yell. _That was her name!_

"Mommy!" Andria called back. All her toughness and strength left her, now she was a fifteen-year-old girl about to have a baby on the side of the road.

I heard more words, but they were quieter so I couldn't hear them.

"Mommy. The baby is coming."

Andria gave her an address that I knew was about half hour from court by car.

Now I knew that if they got Rose or Christian to drive they would get here in half the time, if you get Adrian to drive and tell him it is _muy importante_ and his baby girl is giving birth, he could make NASCAR drivers look like an old woman driving (**A.N.** No offense to any elderly woman out there!). Even that wouldn't be fast enough. _My turn._

"Apollo. Stop the car." I.

Apollo slammed on the brakes. Both of their heads whipped around. When they saw me their eyes became dinner plates.

"_Dimitri?_" Both yelled at the same time. That would have been cute if Andria hadn't arched her back and scream out in pain.

"Yeah. It's me. Miss me? Of course you did." _See Rose did teach me something._ "Now Apollo, out of the car. Go to that hotel across the street. Assuming you still have the ninja skills you had when you were little, I want you to sneak in there, get a bottle of hot_ish_-warm water and a ton of dish towels." He looked at me shocked, but when Andria cried out again, he did as I told.

"Okay, now Andria, I am going to come around the car and move you to the backseat. Then I'll take car of everything." Seeing the question in her eyes, "Yes I can carry you. I am a friend of your parents and your Aunts and Uncles, Apollo's old godfather, Rose's mentor, and I have been in limbo for a while, so I've had time to learn things, so I do know how to deliver a baby."

I did as I said I would, laying Andria down in the back seat. I looked at her, asking permission, before I took off her pants, she didn't care at this point; she just wanted the kid out. Apollo was back in record time, but not before the child was out, since it had started coming before her pants were off. I handed him the child. He ran around to the front seat, wrapping the little girl in a towel as he went and placed her in the middle of the seat and close the door. I checked her to make sure everything was alright, but turns out there was more than one baby. When I asked Apollo, he said he didn't know how many kids there were.

I instructed him to wet a towel with the water and put it on her stomach to help relax her. With a few more pushes the second child, a boy, came out. I handed him to his father and Apollo did the same with him as he did with is older sister. I checked once again and yet another child was coming.

"You sure those were birth control pills and not birth enhancement pills?" I muttered under my breath, but I think Apollo heard because he laughed quietly and shrugged.

Anyway, repeating the process the third child was out. I checked and there was no sign of a forth child, _Thank God!_ I handed the youngest child, a baby boy, to his mother who had pulled her shirt down a bit and was sitting up; her face gleamed with sweat. Apollo ran to the trunk, grabbed something and threw it to Andria. Andria handed him the baby and slid the sweatpants on.

I know it seemed like it took a while but it really only took five or six minutes. Apollo handed the baby back to his mother and picked up the baby girl. Apollo started to clean the little girl off, like Andria did to the younger boy.

"Dimitri? Do you mind cleaning the other boy off?" Apollo asked.

"Not at all." I said as I did the same to the baby boy, who giggled a bit at me and I smiled at him.

"Oh My God! Oh My God!" Andria screamed. I looked over at her, and where the baby boy had been, there was now a toddler-sized child. I looked at the child I was holding in my own arms; there was another toddler-sized child.

"Andria, don't worry. It is normal; it is spirit. Same thing happened to your sisters." _Sure a lot slower, but I wasn't going to tell her that._

I looked over at Apollo, who was looking at his baby girl. Nothing happened at first, but then we heard a "Momma? Dada?"

Okay, so the boys _grew_ faster, but the girl _learned_ faster? Interesting. Apollo and Andria looked at the girl with shock.

I took the girl from her father so he wouldn't drop her out of shock and handed him the boy I was holding. I sat down in the back seat next to Andria after we finished the 'transaction', I watched as a car pulled up. Obviously Apollo knew the car since he was simply leaning against his car watching.

Rose and Lissa got out of the back seat (Rose was as beautiful as ever) and Adrian jumped out of the drivers seat. Adrian was shooting daggers at Apollo, but then he saw what Apollo was carrying. In fact, when they saw what Apollo was carrying they all froze.

_Dimitri, you are running out of time…_ That's right, even though we can go whenever we want we can only leave for twenty minutes at a time, and have to stay for ten minutes between trips.

"Apollo… How did you…?" Rose asked. I decided to make my appearance now. So I stepped out of the car and walked up to Lissa.

"Just 'cause I'm dead doesn't mean I don't look out for my god son." I sad, "I thought he may need a little help." I placed the baby girl her grandmother's arms. Lissa looked confused, which she probably was, since she was only expecting one child, which Apollo was holding, plus the girl just looked like a bundle of towels. With that I disappeared again, this time heading back to 'limbo'.

**ApPOV:**

"Okay. Now it is time to talk." My dad said from his place at the head of the table.

We were back at court, at my house to be exact. We had finally gotten the kids to sleep in the spare bedroom, using cribs we had found in the attic. Andria and Ashlyn loved the kids, Clarissa and Jade had just got here and were upset they didn't get to meet their nephews and niece, but oh well. Anyway, the girls were all upstairs doing who knows what, except for Andria, who was sitting beside me.

"You two are now parents. So you need to make a decision," He said. He paused.

"Do you plan on keeping the children?" Lissa finished for him. I looked at her (she was directly across the table from me).

I looked at And, who was sitting next to me at the end opposite my dad. She met my eyes.

"It is a _huge_ responsibility to raise children. Especially children who have spirit effects going on. Plus there are three of them…" Was she really going to give them up for adoption. _No. I'll do it myself if I have to, but I'm not giving up my kids._ "But, we have a small advantage over most other teenage parents, we are out of school… So it will be…easier?... to take care of the kids."

"Well then. I would like to point out another advantage you have…." My mother said, from her seat next to me, "You have a family that will help you out."

"Okay, next thing. I want names! I don't want to call my grand children boy, girl and other boy all their lives." Lissa said.

I looked a Andria and shrugged.

"The older boy's name is Dimitri." She said. I nodded. After all Dimitri has done, I have no problem naming one son after him, "The second boy's name will be…"

"Caden." I said. I had always loved my middle name, so why not pass it on to my son.

"Caden." Andria repeated.

"And the third one will be…"

"Elizabeth." Artemis said from the bottom of the stairs. She walked over and stood behind And's chair, "Did you show them yet?"

"Nope. But since we are all set, let's show them now." Adrian said. All the adults stood and we followed.

Adrian led us all out the door and across the street to a house that had recently been vacated. I had known the woman who lived there, she used to babysat back when mom was gone and dad was busy. The house had four or five bedrooms and like seven bathrooms, plus a rec room, work out room, play room not to mention the normal kitchen and living room stuff.

"As soon as I found out you were pregnant, And, I started a little project, just in case you decided to keep the child. When we were coming back, we called ahead and the girls added two more cribs and set up two more baby rooms." My mom said.

My dad slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a key. He took Andria's hand and held it palm up. He placed the key in it then curled her fingers around it.

"You're giving us a house?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep." My mom and Lissa said at the same time, both popping the p.

"This way you have space to raise your kids, but we are right there if you need us." My dad said.

He was right. My parents lived across the street, Dan's family lived behind us and And's family lived across the street from them. This might just work out.

I looked back at my old house, Artemis stood in the doorframe, "Thanks sis!" I called.

She giggled then turned and ran up the stairs.

**A.N. **I know I posted one at the beginning but I wanted to post another. Next week I'm going to Disney with my family. I don't know if I'll be able to post, but I'll try. If I can't I'll have a bunch of chapters written so I can post them when I come back. Anyway, basic stuff here… review, fav, blah blah blah. You know the drill. But seriously do vote! Anyway, Paul's part of the story will be coming soon. Very soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**ArPOV:**

"Did they _love_ the house?" Ashlyn squealed. Yep, Ashlyn my sister, the tomboy, just squealed, what has the world come to?

"I don't know. I didn't go across the street with them. But I'm pretty sure they loved it."

"Yes!" She yelled, pumping her fist in the air. That's more like the Ashlyn I know.

"Soooo... How was the wedding?" Clarissa asked.

"You know you're not the only one who missed out on a cute date. We missed it too. Saffron called and was pissed but we explained so she didn't drive over here and kick our asses." I responded.

"Where are Jane and Eliza... wait did you just say _cute_ date?" She cut herself off.

"I think they are staying with Jeremy's half-brother." I said trying to avoid the date thing. I didn't fall for boys left and right, in fact I only had two boyfriends and only like three crushes. I'm sixteen, it's sad. (**A.N.** I never wrote about the half-brother so don't think your missing something.)

"Don't try to avoid the question! Do you think Paul is cute?" Jade asked.

"Who wouldn't think he is cute?" Ashlyn asked, giggling. _What has happened to my sister?_

"Well do you?" Clarissa yelled.

"No I don't." I answered, completely serious, "I think Paul's hot." I said with a grin.

They all erupted in squeals, but then a voice spoke and we all went dead silent and the grin slid off my face.

"You do, do you?" The man asked from the doorway.

**AnPOV:** (**A.N.** I thought I'd leave a bit of a cliffy.)

"You two are now parents. So you need to make a decision," Uncle Christian said. He paused.

"Do you plan on keeping the children?" Mom finished for him. I looked at her

Apollo met my eyes. I never really considered giving up the children. I didn't even know I was pregnant since like this morning!

"It is a _huge_ responsibility to raise children. Especially children who have spirit effects going on. Plus there are three of them…" I said thinking it through as I spoke. Like I said it would be a huge responsibility and difficulty. I was only fifteen; I didn't really want to deal with children of my own. But I had them, they were mine; no one will take them from me. Plus we were both out of school, I had gone and got a degrees so I could be a doctor if I wanted to and Apollo had a law degree, so we could get real jobs, or stay home all day with the kids. And I wanted to be with Apollo forever, so I didn't need to worry about dating. I formed my next words carefully, still looking into Apollo's eyes, which looked worried and determined. "But, we have a small advantage over most other teenage parents, we are out of school… So it will be…easier?... to take care of the kids." I saw his eyes light up and a smile pulled the corners of his mouth up.

"Well then. I would like to point out another advantage you have…." His mother said, "You have a family that will help you out."

"Okay, next thing. I want names! I don't want to call my grand children boy, girl and other boy all their lives." My mom said.

_Crap! _I had never thought of names. Some parents don't and they had nine months, I had a day. I met Apollo's eyes again and he shrugged. Guess its up to me.

I thought about our names; I was named after my dead uncle. I could think of one person who definitely deserved to have his name carried on.

"The older boy's name is Dimitri." I paused, glancing at Apollo, when I saw him nod in approval I continued, "The second boy's name will be…" I couldn't think of another name.

"Caden." Apollo said.

"Caden." I repeated. I had always loved Apollo's middle name. _Caden_ I don't know why, but that name seemed to have a hold on me.

"And the third one will be…" Apollo said, trailing off, referring to the eldest, my baby girl.

"Elizabeth." Artemis said from the bottom of the stairs. She walked over and stood behind my chair. I had a feeling she just wanted my only girl to be named after her since Elizabeth was her middle name. We had said we would allow each other to name the other's first child when we were little and best friends, apparently she remembered, "Did you show them yet?"

"Nope. But since we are all set, let's show them now." Dad said. All the adults stood and we followed.

Dad led us all out the door and across the street to a house that had recently been vacated. I remembered that the house had four or five bedrooms and like seven bathrooms, plus a rec room, work out room, play room not to mention the normal kitchen and living room stuff.

"As soon as I found out you were pregnant, And, I started a little project, just in case you decided to keep the child. When we were coming back, we called ahead and the girls added two more cribs and set up two more baby rooms." Rose said.

Chris slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a key. He took my hand and held it palm up. He placed the key in it then curled my fingers around it.

"You're giving us a house?" Apollo asked with disbelief in his voice.

"Yep." My mom and Rose said at the same time, both popping the p.

"This way you have space to raise your kids, but we are right there if you need us." Chris said.

Apollo looked back at his old house, "Thanks sis!" he called.

I heard a giggle, but I didn't look, I was too busy looking at the house that was now mine. I walked up the porch steps and into the house. It had been refurnished and it was beautiful. I looked into the playroom and say every toy a child could ever want. I looked into each of the five bedrooms, three rooms were set up for toddlers/babies and the other two were master bedrooms. One for Apollo and me, and the other was a spare. I looked through the rest of the house and sent a text to Artemis '_Thank You_'. I didn't get a response. She must be busy with my sisters since they were sleeping over. Whatever.

**PPOV: (Paul's)**

I walked into Rose's house through the back door. No one was there, but I heard squeals coming from above, so being the curious guy I am I climbed up the stairs and walked down the hall.

"Don't try to avoid the question! Do you think Paul is cute?" I heard Jade asked.

"Who wouldn't think he is cute?" Ashlyn asked, giggling.

By now I was outside they door. _They were discussing me...hmm. I wonder who was under questioning._

"Well do you?" Clarissa yelled. _Apparently it is none other than the goddess herself._

"No I don't." She answered, completely serious, I felt my heart sink, "I think Paul's hot." I could hear the smile in her voice. I grinned myself as I slid into the doorway.

I interrupted their squealing by speaking, "You do, do you?" They all froze and the smile slid off her face, "Girls do you mind giving us a moment?" The other three got up off the bed and walked away down the hall going into another room. I closed the door, this way we were alone.

I looked back at Artemis, she was sitting with her back to me now. Being as quiet as I could I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her stomach and place a kiss at the base of her neck.

"Do you really think I'm hot?" I asked, smirking against her neck. All I got in response was an "Mmm."

I pushed her forward a bit, climbing onto the bed behind her and pulling her onto my lap. I continued to kiss up and down her neck while rubbing circles into her stomach. What she did next took me by surprise, she flipped around so she was facing me and managed to get me on my back. She leaned over so she was lying on top of me, our faces inches apart. "You aren't the only guardian here." She said just before she crashed her lips to mine.

**ArPOV:**

Our kiss turned into a make out session and when that grew tiring, I placed my hands at his waist, playing with the edges of his t-shirt. He groaned into my mouth and I felt something harden against my thigh. I pulled his shirt off, with help from him and continued the kiss. I ran my hands up and down his chest, god he was _so_ hot. Soon my shirt joined his on the floor, then his pants. I felt his hands start to undo my pants. _Artemis, do you really want to do this?_ A voice asked me.

**A.N.** Does she really want to do this? Let me know! And tell me what happens because of it! The votes are in and the results were 11 Artemis, 2 Clarissa and 0 Jade. Thanks to everyone that voted!

ReviewVVVVVVVVVVReview

ReviewVVVVVVVReview

ReviewVVVVReview

ReviewVVReview

ReviewReview

Revieeview

Reviview

Review

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**ArPOV:**

_Soon my shirt joined his on the floor, then his pants. I felt his hands start to undo my pants.' Artemis, do you really want to do this?' A voice asked me._

I froze. I wasn't ready. I hardly new Paul and I really didn't want to end up like Apollo.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"I...I...nothing." I said, I didn't want to lose him.

"Artemis? I know there is something wrong. What is it?" He said.

"I...I...I'm not ready." I said.

"Alright then." He stood up put his cloths back on then handed my shirt and bra to me. I put them on quickly.

"You're not mad?" He was acting so calm.

"Artemis, I can wait. But I won't give up." He said climbing into be beside me, "But for now you should get some sleep." That night I fell asleep in Paul's arms.

**ApPOV:**

As I lay in bed, with Apollo's arms wrapped around me, I thought about how today went. This morning I woke up in Apollo's arms after having sex with him last night. I found out I was pregnant with his child later that morning, then I ran away. He followed me and as we were driving back to court his dead godfather delivered my three children. And now here we were laying in our own bed in our own house with our own children just down the hall. I should feel bad that I was fifteen and I was in a way kicked out of my house with my three children, but I wasn't.

The first child was Elizabeth Katerina Ozera. She was a moroi and she appeared to be a newborn child, but it seemed as though she started to grow faster earlier tonight. However, her brain was expanding rapidly, not in size, but what it knew. She could now speak like a two-year-old, not exactly fluent, but you could understand it. She had a full head of black hair and she had green eyes. Her facial features were a combination of Apollo and I so she didn't really look like anyone.

The second child, Dimitri Mason Ozera was named after both Apollo's godfather, Dimitri, and a guardian who gave his life to save his parents and my mother back when they were in school, Mason. He was a moroi and he looked like a two year old. He also had the brain of a two year old, but the progress was supposed to slow eventually. He had black hair and dark brown eyes, which I'm guessing were from Rose. He was really active. It took forever to get him back to bed after he woke up in his new room and saw all the toys.

The third and final child, Caden Michael, was a dhampir. He was already really tan, without being in the sun. He had my blond hair that I had a feeling would always have that messy look Apollo's did. He had Apollo's bright blue eyes too. He looked like one day he would grow up to be a surfer dude. He already looked like he was two like his older brother.

"What are you thinking about?" Apollo asked in my ear.

"The kids." I answered.

"I'm glad we decieded to keep them."

"So am I. And Honestly I doubt my mother would have let us get rid of them..."

"Yeah. It took forever to get her to leave after she helped bring the kids over." We both laughed, my mom was so attached to the kids. At least we would always have a baby-sitter if we need one.

"Guess what Jade texted me while you were putting Dimitri to sleep." I said.

"What?"

"I said guess!" I whined.

He chuckled, "Um... did Artemis get her head stuck in the banister on the stairs, again?"

"Nooo... Well not that I know of. Did she really do that?" I didn't know she did it the first time.

"Yeah when we were twelve, that was one attempt to get out of school. Didn't work. Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh! Apparently Danny finally asked Ashlyn to be his girlfriend officially, and she said yes!"

"Great. Looks like I need to have a talk with the two of them."

"Don't be an over protective brother." I scolded him.

"Fine. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He said kissing me right above the ear (my back was to his chest).

"'Night." I responded. That night I fell asleep in my love's arms.

**A.N.** Okay I know it's short, but I can't rally get much more out of this story so I decided to end it here. I probably won't do a sequel, but if I do I'll let you know here. Bye!


End file.
